Martin Fitzgerald
Martin Douglas Fitzgerald is a fictional character on the NBC/DirecTV daytime drama Passions. Character History Martin was born in Harmony on April 6, 1948 to Irish-American parents. He is one of six sons born to Brian Fitzgerald and Kathleen. Fitzgerald (nee O'Leary). Martin was the husband of Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald and the two had five children together; Antonio, Luis, Theresa, Miguel, and Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald. Martin was an exceptional father and devoted husband to Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald. He left Harmony for many years because he got tangled up in a marital dispute between Alistair Crane and his wife Katherine Crane. Both he and Katherine feared for their lives and the lives of their loved ones. They were forced to allow their families to believe that they were dead so that they could all continue to live. Martin and Katherine relocated to Mexico and over time became romantically involved since they were each other's pillars through the whole ordeal. Martin made the decision to return to Harmony when his daughter Paloma (who lived in Mexico) almost died because Alistair found out where they were. He returned to a family that loved him, but was furious that they had been allowed to believe that he was dead or missing all of these years. Pilar had mourned for Martin this entire time and wanted desperately to build their future together. Martin could not turn off his feelings for Katherine, but managed to eventually get over her and focus on his life with Pilar. On their wedding day, Pilar found Martin and Katherine talking and washed her hands of the situation. One day, Martin suddenly disappeared. Pilar was extremely devastated and heartbroken bu his sudden disappearance. She was so distraught yet hopeful at the same time that she lit a candle and prayed for his safe return home. Years went by, and Martin was still missing. Pilar remained faithful to his memory. She was so faithful to Martin and her wedding vows to him that she never got romantically involved with another man for many years. Luis was convinced Alistair was responsible for Martin's disappearance. Finally in 2004, it was revealed that Martin was alive and well. He and Katherine (who was previously believed to be dead) were living in Mexico under the assumed names Bob and Ellen Wheeler after they had plastic surgery to disguise their appearance. They were neighbors and mentors to Martin's youngest daughter Paloma, whom Pilar had sent to Mexico to live with her sister Maria Lopez II for financial reasons. Paloma was born right before Martin left Harmony with Katherine; he never got to see his other children grow up. Martin eventually made his way back to Harmony and found Pilar. Pilar was angered that he had left her for another woman. Martin's defense was that Katherine was being abused and needed to be escorted out of the States. Alistair would have killed her if he had not taken her away. Pilar and Martin decided to reunite and renew their wedding vows. However, Pilar called off the ceremony when Katherine told her that she had slept with Martin the night before. Six months later, Pilar asked Martin for a divorce. Martin has since disappeared from Harmony and was not heard or mentioned since. Since the move to DirecTV, Pilar has mentioned that she gave up on a future with Martin and let him be with Katherine, confirming the (off-screen) reunion of Martin and Katherine. Overall Character Summary Martin was the devoted and loving husband of Pilar Lopez and father of their five children until he got involved in a marital dispute between Alistair and Katherine Crane. While trying to save Katherine from her abusive husband's wrath, Martin incurred Alistair's ire, and both he and Katherine were forced to flee to save not only their own lives but also to protect their families. Martin was devastated at having to leave the people he loved, but he knew that if he ever let them know he was still alive, Alistair would destroy them. He and Katherine went to Mexico, where they began living as Bob and Ellen Wheeler. What started as a friendship turned into love over the years as both Martin and Katherine remained isolated, with only each other to confide in. The only bright side to living in Mexico was being close to his youngest daughter, Paloma. Pilar had sent Paloma to Mexico as an infant because she could not leave Ivy's side and therefore didn't have the money to keep her family together, what with the pre-teen Antonio raising his younger siblings. Martin and Katherine watched Paloma grow up, becoming more like a mother and father than Pilar was to her due to their proximity. After Alistair discovered where they were and Paloma nearly died, Martin and Katherine decided to return to Harmony, although they only intended to do so on a short-term basis until the truth about Martin's identity was uncovered. His family was furious and all turned their backs on him with the exception of Paloma, who remembered how good he had always been to her. Pilar still wanted a future with Martin, though, and the two moved toward a reconciliation, even though Martin could not forget about Katherine. Alistair was also forcing Martin to stay with Pilar, threatening to reveal that Martin had been involved in a mysterious death years before. It eventually came out that Sheridan had killed her aunt Rachel years ago and Martin had helped to cover up the crime, but Pilar stood strong by him. They planned to renew their wedding vows, but when Pilar found Martin and Katherine together the morning of their renewal she turned her back on him, even though by that time he no longer wanted anything to do with Katherine. Katherine tried to get him back, but he was no longer interested in her. Crimes Committed * Covered up Sheridan's childhood killing of Rachel Barrett. * Adultery with Katherine Barrett Crane. Category:Characters Category:Lopez-Fitzgerald Family